Dream Come True
by The 14
Summary: Looking out the window all day... OC x Gokudera - Another short fic for my friends OC


I was brain washed again so heres another fanfic for my friend. Matsuo x Gokudera~~

Short romance, except longer than the earlier one ;;

It is Akimoto's birthday today!! April 4th!!

Enjoy~~

* * *

Akimoto opened the door slowly, peeking into the room quietly. There was Matsuo again, sitting on her window looking at the sky silently.

It has been a week now. Matsuo was silent all day, in school and at home. In class, she just stared at the window all day and look out the window again at home.

Sighing quietly, Akimoto closed the door silently. _What's wrong with her?_ She wondered, looking at the closed door. She sat on the couch and turned on her iPod speaker on, she needed some music. _She keeps on looking out the window all day…_ Akimoto imaged herself sitting in Matsuo's seat in class looking towards the window.

Even in rainy days she would look out the window. Or was it not the window? That thought triggered her. What was in the way towards the way? Gokudera, Hana, the flower pot, and the curtains.

_Wait… Gokudera…_ Akimoto thought harder, something kept on bothering her in her. She stood up from the couch and started circling around it.

-  
2 Days Ago

"You seriously got to start paying attention during class, because of you, all of us almost got in trouble!" Akimoto complained. They did a group work with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera in class that day.

"Hn," Matsuo was silent, she kept her eyes on the ground.

Akimoto look at Matsuo stupidly, "You listening?"

Matsuo nodded silently, "hn"

Gokudera nudged Matsuo, "Eh, what's up with yo-?" he paused when Matsuo flinched. "Why'd you flinch?"

She held onto her arm where Gokudera nudged at look at the ground, "Ah sorry, it's nothing." She whispered. "I just remembered something to do, you guys go ahead first."

"Wait, you said that you'd help me hook up the computer wires!" Matsuo ignored Akimoto and ran off.

"… There's no dream come true." Matsuo whispered as she ran off.  
-

"My lil' Matsu-Chan is in love!" she squealed. Akimoto ran towards her room and opened one of the drawers. I was a free movie ticket for 2 people that she won last week in the 'Eating Chicken' contest. "I should hook them up~" she skipped to her cell phone on the dining table and dialed some number.

She looked at the clock, it was 11 A.M., after talking with the other person in the phone, she tip-toed to Matsuo room and opened the door knocking. "Huh?" Matsuo turned her head to Akimoto.

"Matsuo~ since it's a Saturday, let's go watch a movie at 3!"

"Not interested." Matsuo stood up and walked to her computer, turning it on.

Akimoto tackled Matsuo, strangling her playfully. "Oh common, we need some time to loosen up!" she smiled.

Matsuo struggled to sit back up, "Ok, ok I'll go!" she squealed.

"Ok then, the movies at 5!" she ran out of the room and ran into her own room.

When it was 4, Akimoto came back into Matsuo's room with a big box covered with dust and suspecting dried blood. "What the hell is that?' Matsuo backed away slowly as Akimoto stepped closer. Akimoto started to laugh creepy. "A-Akimoto, you ok?" she asked.

"Now now, Matsuo, be a good girl and make mama happy." She started pushing Matsuo into the bathroom.

"Since when were you mama?"

Akimoto closed the door shut behind them; the box was still tucked under her arm. "Since now." Akimoto pushed Matsuo onto the chair and faced her to the mirror. "You need to keep yourself clean sometimes."

Matsuo's hair was messy. Dirty brown, tangled up, hair pointing in every direction. Akimoto pulled out few sharp and round long objects from the box. "I can't trust that." Matsuo leaned away from the sharp object.

"Shut up and listen to mama Matsuo." She blind folded Matsuo. For 20 minutes, Matsuo sat in the small chair blind folded uncomfortably. "Now turn around." Matsuo obeyed, was there any more choice? No.

Akimoto took the blind fold off, "What did you do to me." She demanded for an answer. "And what is the weird purple liquid in that bottle?"

"Shut up, and if you don't want your eyes to burn, close it." Akimoto started rubbing stuff on Matsuo's face for a while and turned her to the mirror again. "Open your eyes."

Matsuo looked into space for a moment and pointed at the mirror. "Who's that?" Akimoto smiled in victory. Matsuo's mass-murder hair was now untangled and curved slightly. Her dark circles were gone and her face seemed to… Shine.

---

Matsuo was kicked out of the house 10 minutes early. Akimoto told her that she would be there soon. "Hello? Hey Gokudera, it's me Akimoto! Hey, Tsuna has a spare movie ticket and he wants to go watch a movie with you!" Akimoto put the phone away from her ears few inches away. Gokudera was screaming in joy and excitement. "Yea, Namimori Movies at 5. Go there before she, I mean he gets frustrated of waiting."

---

"Where the hell is Akimoto?" Matsuo looked around and looked at the movie ticket in her hand. "Since she has the other one with her, I should go in first." She decided and walked into the movie theater.

---

"Wha-! I'm 5 minutes late!" Gokudera looked at his watch and ran into the theater. "Juudaime must've went in first, Akimoto made me late by giving me the ticket just now." He growled. Gokudera handed the ticket to the worker and walked into the theater quietly. "Seat 49… Seat 49…" he looked around the signs of the seats and found seat 49.

He sat in the seat quickly and looked right, a stranger. Then he turned to the left to see… Matsuo was looking at Gokudera. "W-what are you doing here-?!" she stood up quickly, blocking some other people's view.

"Shush!" the man behind them shushed her. "Be quiet kid." He hissed.

"S-sorry." She sat back down looking down at the ground. "W-what are you doing here? Where's Akimoto?" she whispered.

Gokudera leaned on his chair sighing. "What are YOU doing here? Where's Juudaime?"

Matsuo turned away from him quickly, "Damn you Akimoto." She hissed. She froze when she felt something touching her hair. "Wha-"

Gokudera was holding a strand of Matsuo's beautiful brown hair. "I didn't know your hair was this soft." He looked amazed.

Matsuo pulled away from Gokudera. "L-let go." She whispered.

"Well, since Juudaime isn't here, I'm leaving." Gokudera stood up to leave until Matsuo held onto his sleeves. "What?"

"Wait…" she looked the other way, "Just stay, since it's a waste of a good ticket if you leave."

Gokudera sighed and sat back down on the seat. "Fine then." They sat there for a while enjoying the movie. After about an hour, Gokudera stood up. "Ok, I watched for an hour. I'm leaving." He stood up quickly and started walking.

Matsuo quickly got up and followed Gokudera behind him. When they were out of the theater, the sun was setting. She was just silent next to him outside.

"Why are you following me?"

"Huh?" Matsuo finally noticed that she followed him outside. "Eh… Let's go for a walk!"

Gokudera shook his head, "I'm a busy person, and I have no time to go for a wal-" he paused when he heard his cell phone ringing. "Hello? Oi, Akimoto!" it was Akimoto. "You said Juudaime was here, but instead Matsuo was sitting in Juudaime's seat!" he shouted the phone and opened his mouth once again to shout at Akimoto until he felt cold hands on his.

Matsuo gently pushed Gokudera's fingers to close the phone. "Am I not even worth to sit next to you?" she whispered.

The wind blew gently, moving Matsuo's bangs away from her eyes. She looked at Gokudera, only one emotion showing in the eyes. Disappointment.

This made Gokudera flinch. He stared into her eyes for a while and sighed. He gently took her hands off her his and sighed. "No…" He wrapped his arms around her quickly. "You're the best person I can have my side in my life."

"What..?" Matsuo's face was pressed against Gokudera's shoulder. It was warm.

Gokudera was silent for a moment and finally spoke. "I always got nervous when I was near you. I tried so hard to act normal in front of you but my hands end up towards you all of a sudden. I wanted to wrap my arms around you like now." He dug his face on her shoulder. "Matsuo… Can I stay like this for a minute..?"

Matsuo nodded slowly. Her body was paralyzed all of a sudden. Was this a dream? It was all of a sudden and it sort of startled her.

Matsuo pushed away from Gokudera. "Gokudera… What is this situati-" she was interrupted by Gokudera's sudden kiss. It was short, only lasted for a second.

But that kiss was so gentle and warm in the cold fall day. It felt so long, all the coldness was gone. There was sudden warmth.

"Gokudera..?" Matsuo covered her lips quickly with her hands after the kiss.

Once again, he wrapped his arms around her again. "I love you."

"WHA!! MATSUO I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!" the small romance was interrupted by Akimoto coming out of nowhere.

Matsuo pushed away from Gokudera and found Akimoto right in front of them. She slapped her own forehead and sighed loudly. "You set us up, didn't you?"

Akimoto nodded proudly smiling sheepishly. "Yes, and you guys were happy for it."

"Thanks for the dream come true." Matsuo whispered, but Akimoto didn't hear her straightly.

"Yea, now I should hook you up with Ryohei." Gokudera joked while sneaking his hand on Matsuo's shoulder.

Akimoto started chasing Gokudera and when he tripped, she strangled him until Matsuo pulled her off.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thats all I got.

All I have to do now is go bother 49 around to finish Akimoto's fic. :B

Again, my favorite OC, Akimoto's birthday is today! Yayyyy~~ Leave a happy birthday messege or prepare to die MWUAHAHAH just kidding, it is her birthday but you will not die for not posting a comment xD

R/R please~~~


End file.
